Things You Do For Love
by ShadowedHeart2442
Summary: Exactly how far will Bella and Edward go to be together? Would they go so far that Bella would have to lie to Charlie about being drunk? Would Bella really frame Jacob just to get more time with Edward? Rated T just to be safe.


Sheriff Charlie was drinking coffee in his kitchen when he heard the door open and slam shut. He figured it was Bella, since she is the only one to have the keys to the house, apart from him. He heard paper and plastic rustling and he moved toward the small hallway, curious of what made that sound. When he found out what it was it nearly gave him a heart attack.

Charlie POV

Right by the door stood Bella, with a large bag filled with money. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were bloodshot. "What happened to you Bella?" I asked slowly, completely horrified and shocked. "Jacob gave me this yellow liquid stuff and… wait what's that stuff called again? Never mind, anyways Edward told me not to drink it once he saw Jacob give it to me. They started to argue then they fought. Edward lost and Jacob told him not to tell either of our parents or he would give me more. Then when Edward left we went shoplifting and robbing a bank…and now I'm here talking to you." Bella finished nonchalantly.

I stepped back in shock, wondering how Jacob could do that. How could Jacob give Bella some beer and lead her into crime sprees? As I pondered I noticed Bella giving me a big toothy grin. I smiled nervously in return wondering what else Jacob might have given her. As I wondered, Bella leaned on the wall looking around as if she had never seen the house in her whole life.

After a few silent moments of me thinking she giggled as if being tickled. When she was done giggling she stared at me weirdly as if she caught me singing into a remote control in my boxers. This of course, would never happen since I would lock all the doors and close the curtains before I begin singing. Finally I said, "Bella, can you go to your room until I get this figured out." She nodded excitedly then started toward her room with the bag of money clutched to her.

I stopped her with my arm and said, "Leave the money here." She frowned at me and replied with, "You promise you won't give it back to the bank?" she narrowed her eyes at me. I hesitated, and then said, "Of course," I was such a bad liar, especially for a sheriff. Her face brightened at my promise. She hugged me, handed me the bag of money, and started toward her room. I stared at her until she closed her bedroom door. What was I going to do?

Bella POV

I sighed in relief; I think Charlie actually thought I was drunk. Just like any other plan of his, Edward succeeded in fooling someone. In this case, my own father. I felt bad lying to my dad, especially about Jacob giving me beer. Edward and I should've never dragged Jacob into this without him knowing. Either way, it wasn't like he would ever agree in order for me and Edward to have more time together while he gets punished.

Edward was probably delighted that I got Jacob into trouble on purpose. After all, Jacob does have feelings for me, and obviously, Edward was jealous and decided to get revenge. I inwardly rolled my eyes; Edward and Jacob were like little brothers fighting over a toy car. I laughed out loud at the mental picture of them being little toddlers glaring at each other in the dirt with mud stuck to their hair. My thoughts and mental pictures subsided once I heard my bedroom window open and close.

It was Edward, silhouetted by the darkness that was consuming the day once again. I smiled brightly at him but inside I felt butterflies out of nervousness. He noticed. His face immediately transformed into a frown, concern eating at his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked me, getting closer to me with every breath I took. "Nothing," I responded trying my best to keep the truth from him. He noticed again.

This time his frown contorted into a grin as he looked down at me. "You're the worst liar I have seen in centuries." He said. I pouted, why? Because knowing that he has actually lived for a century or two he was most likely telling the truth to me. I rolled my eyes at him, knowing full well that it annoyed him. In an irritated voice I said, "Whatever, I just wish we didn't drag Jacob into this." At the last three words my voice turned into a whimper.

Edward once again contorted his face to fill with concern, pain, and worry. I hated that, it was pain to my eyes. "I apologize for dragging him down." Edward said in a low voice his head hung low. Instantly I tried to make him feel better by saying, "You don't need to apologize, either way, you set up this plan so my dad can reject my requests to go to Jacob's and would then rather let me be near you more." I said in a gentle tone. Yes, it was true; Edward and I wanted to spend more time together and started a plan.

First, Edward would go to the bank and withdraw money from his bank account. Then grabbing said money, he stashed it inside a bag giving it to me. Then he sent me to Rosalie and Alice so they could make me look as if I had spent a whole month trapped inside a bar. Rosalie and Alice should've obviously become makeup artists as their occupation by the look of my fathers' face. I was astounded by the way Edward came up with a plan so quickly. I figured that he was planning this for some time by the way it was working so smoothly.

Edward finally looked up with a faint smile obviously comforted by my words. Then a thought struck me and I looked up at him curiously. "Are there any flaws to this plan?" I wondered. He winced at that as if he got slapped by an invisible force. "There is one little flaw." He said in a soft voice. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"I…I can't exactly cut down any phone lines…" he trailed off. He was looking at me as if I would somehow know what he was talking about. "And…" I said, completely lost. He took a breath and said, "That means Charlie can make phone calls." I stared and then blinked up at him. "My father could make phone calls to whom?" I asked. Edward bit his lower lip and said, "Your father could make a phone call to Jacob, or Jacob's father." I gasped; I never realized that one little detail could throw our whole plan off.

That's when I heard it. "BELLA! DID YOU FRAME JACOB OF SOMETHING HE DIDN'T DO? BELLA! ANSWER ME!" Charlie yelled viciously. I looked up at Edward; he looked down on me and gave me two thumbs up. "Well, I'm sure you can take on Charlie by yourself, after all, you are his only daughter." He then opened the window letting himself out.

Abandoning me. I stared at the window for a few moments while Charlie screamed from downstairs. I took a deep breath, walked toward the door and opened it. While I walked down the stairs I immediately said three words, "I CAN EXPLAIN!"


End file.
